The Unexpected Proposal
by CutesyChocopie
Summary: AU : Last night of Natsu and Lucy's business trip, the day he chose to finally ask her to marry him. But who really does that without asking the girl to be their girlfriend first? Will she say yes? After all, they never did things the normal way. (Rating for a reason! Read and Review :))


_A/N : So here's a NaLu one-shot for y'all hope chu like it!_

**Disclaimer : No I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Mashima-senpai as well as all the characters! :)**

* * *

Lucy goraned for the umpteenth time that day. Just what the hell was taking Natsu so long?! She was hungry and couldn't wait for him to come back so they could go out for dinner. They have a flight to catch next morning back to New York that is, since their business trip finally ended after two whole weeks. Natsu, her best friend as well as the President of the company she worked in, left her in the hotel room saying that he had something important to do. It had already been three hours and there was still no sign of him returning. Lucy fell on the King sized bed as her stomach grumbled. He is so going to get it today.

* * *

Natsu walked out of a jewellery store as his palms were sweating. He didn't know he would be feeling so bashful. Just the thought of asking her what he was going to made blood rush to his face. He shook his head. This was not the time to back out. He already decided something and he is going to be a man and complete the task at hand. Natsu could swear he heard Elfman, his general manager laughing at one corner of his mind as he started walking to the hotel room oblivious to the fact that his personal secretary slash best friend was waiting for him in a very sour mood.

* * *

Natsu knocked on the door of the hotel room him and Lucy were staying as he resisted the urge to wipe his sweaty hands on his jeans. He knocked again hearing no response from the other side. _Did she fall asleep? Oh please no. _He couldn't possibly bring himself to think of going through this for another day. His tension was silenced as someone opened the door ever so slowly. Relief washed over him as he thanked the heavens. He took a step in with his signature grin plastered on his face. But it didn't stay there for too long as a pillow was thrown too hard at his face. _Ouch. _

"NATSU?! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU WERE?! IT'S BEEN ALMOST THREE HOURS SINCE YOU LEFT AND I AM DYING FOR LACK OF EATING!" Natsu rubbed his nose as he saw a really annoyed Lucy stadning right in front of him with arms folded over her massive chest and a foot stomping on the ground looking like waiting for an answer.

"Ah...um...I am sorry Luce." he smiled sheepishly scratching the back of the head. He now felt bad for making her wait but was it his fault for not being able to decide what she would like, back in the jewellery shop?! I mean they did have a huge collection and Natsu did start feeling dizzy from not being able to decide what design to get her.

"Jeez you're an idiot." she said "...as always." she added before going to sit back on the bed with a pout. "I ordered the food by the way, I am sure the-..." there was a knock on the door before she could finish her sentence. "Oh it's here!" Lucy's face lit up as she ran towards the door. Natsu only sighed gave his pockets a little tap making sure that the small box was at it's place and walked over to the bed. Things can wait, right now his grumbling stomach told him that he was just no less hungry than her.

* * *

Once they were done eating, the room service came in to clean up everything. The poor girl was mortified to see the many empty dishes that must have held the amount of food for at least ten people. She gulped and quickly finished cleaning up, forgetting to ask if they needed anything else before walking out of the room. Natsu was laying down on the bed staring at the ceiling which suddenly seemed more interesting than anything else that led his sight to Lucy. On the other hand, Lucy kept wondering if anything was wrong with him as she finished packing her things. It wasn't very usual to see Natsu so quiet. Even though the silence was a good change, she still didn't like the idea of something bothering him. After realizing that she could no longer take it, Lucy coughed trying to draw his attention and somewhat succeeded as she noticed him shifting slightly from his position on the bed.

"Ne, Natsu.. Is anything wrong?" she asked looking slightly worried.

"How do you propose to a girl?" he blurted out before he could even stop himself. His eyes widened at his own boldness as he caught the same expression on Lucy's face from the corner of an eye. Natsu waited for a respon nonetheless, he didn't know what to say after all.

"You...are going to propose...someone?" she said finally, her voice barely audible. Thanks to his sensitive senses he was able to caught up on her words.

"Ah..." _Shit! Say something!_ _Say something! _Natsu didn't know if he should though. There was a slight hint of disappointment in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed by him. _Wait.. Is something wrong?_

"Oh, hmm it must be Lisanna huh?" she smiled. Of course, who else would it be? Lisanna was his closest friend since his childhood as well as the daughter of one of his dad's best friends. "Hm it's pretty easy, just kneel down in front of her and say the two words 'marry me' and wait for her answer. Ta-Dah!" she said still smiling before turning her back to him. Natsu blinked.

_Lisanna? Where did Lisanna come fr-...? WAIT NO! SHE COMPLETELY MISUNDERSTOOD IT!_

Natsu had the urge to bang his head on a wall right at that moment.

Lucy didn't know what was wrong with herself. Her heart felt a thousand times heavier all of a sudden. Sure she was happy for Natsu but she couldn't push away the feeling that was making her feel like she lost. She didn't realize till that moment how much he really meant to her. Sure she knew she liked him more than a friend, but she tried to push it to the back of her mind every single time to make sure she doesn't give her feelings away and ruin their friendship. But now.. she couldn't help but feel like an idiot for doing so. If only she admitted her feelings to both herself and him, things might have been a little different at the moment. Lucy took a deep breath as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She needed to compose herself. She can't let him see her like this, specially now that he found his happiness with someone else. She can't just ruin it all for him. No she can't. Lucy slowly wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and sniffled, as it helped to calm herself down a bit. She can do it. Yes, she can. For his sake, if he was happy with someone else who is she to take it all away from him? For all she knew, she would gladly offer everything she have just to see him happy, after all he did for her. She wouldn't be where she was today if it wasn't for him.

Lucy took a deep breath and turned around forcing a smile not at all expecting to see a very familiar curious looking tall man with _salmon pink_ hair standing right behind her watching her with intense eyes, and a serious look on his face.

She squeaked in surprise taking a few steps back instinctively as her eyes widened.

"N-Natsu...WHAT THE HELL?!" she yelled out in frustration, one of her hands clutched against her chest as her heart raced faster than ever. Natsu's gaze only grew more curious and intense.

"Were you crying Luce?" he said in a manner Lucy didn't really recognize. He stepped closer to her and leaned down enough so their faces were just inches apart. Lucy gulped. _Just what the hell does he think he is doing?! _Blood rushed to her face as she blushed like a tomato. And then she saw it. A playful smirk adorned his face as he licked his lower lip. Lucy followed his every movement as her heart beats suddenly seemed to have stopped. She shivered as his warm breath brushed on her cheeks. "...were you Luce?" he said again staring right into her eyes and Lucy felt so... _exposed... _to him. Not physically but she had a feeling that he could see right through her. Her train of thoughts abruptly stopped as she felt his thumb brushing her lower lip. Lucy shivered again, he was punishing her right? No. It was a torture. And she didn't know what she had done to deserve it. Maybe answering him will be better...

"Y-Yes.." she managed to say through hazy breathing as her eyes were shut tight trying to avoid his intense gaze that did funny things to her insides.

"Mhm..." Natsu hummed so dangerously close to her ear that she felt a shiver run down her spine leaving her with a strange tingling feeling. It was so foreign and so _addictive_. "...why?" he asked as she no longer felt his warm breath on her skin, she opened her eyes slowly and saw him standing a few steps away from her with the same curious look as he waited for her answer.

"I...don't-..." Lucy suddenly felt something gripping the ring finger of her left hand. Her eyes slightly widened in realization as she slowly raised her hand to find a beautiful silver ring place around it with a big white diamond in the centre and two small ones at both sides of it. Lucy blinked. Was...it a dream? What..?! She looked up at Natsu who was now scratching the back of his head smiling sheepishly.

"It isn't Lisanna..." he said as Lucy felt her cheeks burning up in embarrassment. "..it is you!" a small blush of himself visible in his cheeks as he said that. Lucy felt like someone just pushed her off a high cliff. 'Cuz what she was feeling at that moment was nowhere close to any other feeling.

"Oh." was all she said before going back to carefully observe the ring in her finger. It was beautiful, something Lucy had never seen before and to think Natsu had gone out of his way to choose it for he-... Wait. Didn't he say he was gonna propose a girl. So if he had given her the ring and said it was her...wait wait wait WHAT?!

The next thing Lucy knew was that Natsu was kneeling down in front of her, nervousness was completely visible on his face something she rarely ever saw.

"Luce, Marry me!" he let out in one breath and Lucy's heart skipped a beat. She stared at him with eyes wide as saucers as her cheeks were literally on fire.

"W-What?" she choked out. He...what?

"Marry me!" he said again as he bowed down a little and Lucy could suddenly feel his heart racing just as fast as hers. Wasn't it too soon? They never even dated and he directly choose to ask her for marrying him?! And then again she loved him. But she did not understand completely what his feelings were towards her. How could she just say yes when she never saw him showing anymore affection towards her than the rest of his friends. _But isn't that very Natsu-like? I mean he is not the kind of guy who would be all cute and lovey dovey in public._

Natsu was growing impatient as every second passed. What if she says no? Nothing will be the same again. But it was too late to back out now. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. _Say Yes. Say Yes. Please say Yes_, he kept chanting the same thing in his mind over and over again.

Lucy on the other hand was at a loss of words. She wanted to say Yes but she couldn't just bring herself to do so. What if all of this is proved to be a mistake later? She cleared her throat effectively drawing his complete attention this time.

"I...hope it's not a joke?" _What? That's NOT what she meant to say. _

"It's not!" Natsu replied sternly. Just what does she think of him? No matter how dense he is, he would never make a joke out of such a serious matter. It greatly bothered him.

"No...I...I mean... How?" Lucy let out in a breath and Natsu knew just exactly what she meant. _She can't be blamed now right? It was all so sudden after all._ He sighed and stood up, took a few steps closer to her yet again and even though her mind said to move back so there is some distance between them, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"From the very first day. When you entered my office, tripped over the carpet and fell on top of me right when I came out from behind my desk to congratulate you for being appointed." Lucy blinked and resisted the urge to hide her face in her palms from embarrassment."There was not a single day after that, which I didn't spend on thinking how could be anyone out there clumsier than me? Days and weeks passed as we drew closer to each other. You opened up to me. You talked to me about things you never did to anyone else, it was like you opened up your heart and placed it right in front of me." he smiled as she couldn't believe that he had really thought of her like that.

"And that's when I decided I want to be the only one to see that part of you. I will make you belong to me so no one else gets to see how you looked at your weakest and most vulnerable state." Lucy felt her cheeks blazing, not from embarrassment this time. But she was contented.. Happy.. A feeling of relief took over her heart replacing the uneasiness of not knowing anything.

And she smiled feeling stupid about how she thought HE was the dense one.

"So...?" he asked taking her left hand in his and bringing it up to place a soft and gentle kiss on it. "Miss Lucy Heartfilia, would you like to be Mrs Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel?" he grinned his signature grin and Lucy felt her heart melting at the warmth. She felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes knowing that he respected her enough to add his surname with her name without changing hers. If there was any uncertainity in her heart, it simply flew off the window at that moment as she nodded with a reply barely audible, just enough for him.

"Yes." and with that he couldn't hold in anymore as the next thing he knew was that his lips were on hers.

He had been waiting for this moment for so long that it hurt. His hands moved down to wrap around her slim waist pulling her closer, pressed to his body. He felt her stiffened one moment but she relaxed the next as she returned his kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. Natsu tilted his head deepening the kiss, she gasped and he entered her mouth a little more forcefully than he intended. His tongue battled hers in slow strokes. She lost and he took the chance to explore her mouth.

They broke apart a few moments later for much need of air. They both panted hard. She smiled at him and he grinned his signature grin before leaning closer to her yet again, this time though he stopped as their foreheads touched. He closed his eyes still smiling and murmured a soft 'thank you'. And she nodded slowly.

"By the way.. how did you know that I...might like you? I mean you couldn't have possibly thought of taking such a big step without...knowing?" she asked, curiosity completely visible in her voice.

"I...um...saw it in your diary...the other day. 'Natsu this, Natsu that, I love him so mu-...' ", Natsu fell on the bed as he recieved a punch thrown at his face and he could swore he had a broken nose now.

"DON'T GO AROUND READING PEOPLE'S PERSONAL DIARIES!"

He let out a hearty laugh before passing out from the punch as well as the tiredness from all the stress of, _Will she say yes?_

* * *

_A/N : So I hope you all liked this one. I wrote it in a rush and I am sorry if the little intense kiss scene bothered you ^-^' But anyway I enjoyed writting it, I hope you did too while reading it of course. Oh and do leave a review pretty pleeeeeease?~ _

_P.S : If you want a prequel to this I can always write one, just so few things are clear that is! But I won't know till you leave a review and let me know right? So please do! _

_Thanks a lot guys for being with me! I hope you're looking forward to my upcoming projects. Cuz I know for a fact that I am._


End file.
